CybertroZ
by Tavata
Summary: Este cuento da comienzo ¿Te interesa? ¿Quieres saber más? Pues acompáñame y a imaginar, como te puede gustar como tomates me arrojarás pero si dejas de leerlo nunca lo sabrás :P
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola chicos y chicas! _

_¿Cómo han estado? ¿Bien? ¡Excelente! =) Y se preguntaran ¿ahora qué planea Tavata? Ahhhh, pues solo quiero contarles un cuento =)_

_Traducción: Esta historia será un debraye como hasta ahora no se ha publicado._

_Así que sin más preámbulos a iniciar este cuento que de lo contrario la rima nos ataca... _

* * *

o* 1 *o

Érase que se era en un lejano lugar, más lejos de lo que la vista logra captar, más lejos de estas estrellas que sobre nuestras cabecitas han de brillar, más allá de lo que tú o yo lograremos llegar, un planeta sin igual...

CybertroZ se llamaba y metálico era, sí, como lo lees, no había árboles, plantas ni una cáscara de bannana pero en lugar de eso había hierro y metal... Dicho planeta estaba dividido en cuatro regiones y una central.

(_Les dije que era un cuento así que a olvidar la geografía cybertroniana =) )_

Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste y al Centro... la Gran Ciudad Capital ¿Ahhhh, te suena familiar?

Y para mantener el orden en cada plateada región uno entre todos era elegido para controlar a los demás; pero, como en cada cuento debe haber un reto, maldad o mínimo un dragón por aplacar, en este no iba a ser la excepción y un villano debíamos contratar...

¿Quieres saber más? =) Por supuesto te lo voy a contar...

***

_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum Eleka Nahmen  
Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka Nahmen _

El hechizo recitaba mientras líquidos de colores a un caldero resistente agregaba... De vez en vez su cabeza levantaba para que sus ópticos el datapad revisaran.

- Un poco de aquí, un mucho de allá- se escuchaba mascullar- pizca de neblina, polvo de Marará...

Oh sí, al parecer estaba muy ocupada ¿y de quién se trataba? Ahhhh su nombre había olvidado en el ir y venir de los ciclos, el cambio de la luna y las estrellas habían olvidado su nombre como tal y los demás con temor "Malvada Bruja del Oeste" susurraba cuando de ella hablaban...

Sí, no había ser en todo CybertroZ que no fuera a pedirle algún favor "una femme que conquistar" "créditos fáciles de ganar" "deseos de grandeza que las Hechiceras buenas se negaban a escuchar" oh sí, fuera valiente autobot o terrible decepticon todos con ella siempre acudían cuando los demás se rendían.

- ¡Imposible!- rugió de pronto cuando el caldero con un "puf" se derramó- Argh, ahora tendré que limpiar.

Con mala gana estaba a punto de los dedos tronar para como espejo dejar el lugar cuando un zumbido se dejo escuchar.

- ¿Y ahora quién será?- se preguntó caminando de mala gana a la puerta principal.

Y a la puerta ¿quién estaba? Nada menos y nada más que el Bumblebee chambelán.

- No quiero sobras, gracias por preguntar- dijo ella de mala gana mientras intenta la puerta cerrar.

Pero el Bumblebee chambelán más rápido y ágil que ella pone el pie evitando la puerta azote en su faz.

- Buen ciclo, señorita (aunque se ve que tus mejores ciclos han pasado =P )

- ¬¬' ¿Vienes a ofenderme o a venderme algo?

- ^^' Ups, lo dije pensé que solo lo había procesado... Ejem, por orden del gran Rey Prime, le tenemos que invitar a la Gran Ciudad Capital...

- No me digas, que lindo, pero tiempo no tengo y mucho menos ganas de ir a platicar...

- Pero de una fiesta se trata y todos acudirán ¡Robots disfrazados una mascarada realizaran!

- Sí, que lindo, buen ciclo y deja de molestar.

La malvada bruja del Oeste la puerta cerró.

- Pequeña criatura, de seguro se perdió, obvio que a mi nunca me mandan invitación... Espera- se dijo a sí misma mientras una idea su procesador maquinaba- tal vez podría este evento aprovechar para mi propio beneficio... Sí... creo que debo aceptar...

- ¡Pequeño!- gritó abriendo la puerta.

El Bumblee Chambelán ahí de pie sonriente la esperaba.

- ¬¬' Por qué no te fuiste

- ^^ Mi libreto dice que esperara

- ^^ Pequeño, claro que acepto la invitación.

- =) Excelente datapad invitación, disfraz obligatorio, bebida de cortesía presentando este cupón.

- 0_0 Vaya que tienen presupuesto, Ejem, ^^ Muchas gracias y adiós.

La puerta una vez más azotó.

- ¿Qué ponerme? ¿Qué usar? ¡Ohhhh tengo mucho que planear! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Continuara...

_Y así este cuento da comienzo con una fiesta, robots con disfraz y una bruja que travesuras hará ¿Te interesa? ¿Quieres saber más? =) Pues acompáñame y a imaginar, como te puede gustar como tomates me arrojarás pero si dejas de leerlo nunca lo sabrás =D Vamos, esta noche se ha acabado pero es el principio de todo lo que te tengo preparado._

_=) Ya sabes si gustas puedes comentar =) _


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola de nuevo! pero ¿Qué veo? ¡Estás en el capítulo número 2!_

_=D Te lo agradezco de todo corazón =D _

_Y ahora amigos y amigas a seguir que tenemos una fiesta a la cual asistir =P_

* * *

o* 2 *o

Panfletos y cárteles, posters y anuncios por todas las calles cybertronianas habían ofreciendo una fuerte cantidad de créditos por la bruja muerta o viva así que la pobre tenía que ir entre sombra y sombra evitando ser vista.

La tentación de ser malvada y hacer de las suyas había sido tan fuerte que no le importó el hecho de condenarse a muerte si es que con alguien se topaba por mala suerte.

"Se busca"- leyó en el primer anuncio- siempre pasa lo mismo, siempre me dibujan mal.

Y era lógico pues todos iban y la buscaban pero al momento de decir cómo era siempre fingían demencia porque ¿A quién le gusta decir que se ha portado mal? A nadie se los puedo asegurar.

Al siguiente poster le puso bigotes, al tercero se divirtió poniéndole leyendas y una que otra blasfemia y calle a calle, sector por sector dejó el buen Oeste y en la Ciudad Central se plantó.

Ahora con más cuidado- se dijo mientras cuidaba cada uno de sus pasos- hasta el Glorioso Castillo del Rey Prime.

...

Castillo del Rey Prime (_marca Acme_)

En la entrada dos autobots se encargaban de recibir las invitaciones de todos los presentes.

¿Invitación?- preguntó un minibot de color carmín ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cliffjumper? Ah sí, creo que sí- un momento...

La bruja más se acomodó el sombrero.

Ah nada, pensé que te conocía- Se sonrió mientras el pase devolvía- en fin, a la derecha el energon de cortesía.

La bruja no contestó solamente de un cabeceo a toda prisa en el castillo se metió.

Que mala memoria tienen los autobots- la bruja pensó- primero me buscan y después fingen no conocerme y más ese que es cliente, me visita cada tanto y ahora resulta no me recuerda ¡Vaya, que Santo!

¡Pero que sorpresa! Monstruos, brujas, criaturas del más allá, ¿ese era Spiderman? ¡Mira nada más, Batman! ¿Quién les hizo los disfraces? y más importante aun ¿De dónde sacaron metros y metros de tela y artilugios para esta mascarada? y finalmente ¡A quién importaba!

Oh sí, hay estaba Elita One y sus chicas jugando a ser porristas.

Ña, chicas populares- gruñó la bruja mientras tomaba otra copa de energon.

De pronto...

¡Auch!- con alguien chocó- ¡Por qué no te fijas pedazo de chatarra...! ¡!

Frente a ella mirándola con cara de pocos amigos estaba Prowl con un extraño disfraz vestido.

Deberías ver por donde caminas- dijo el policía, bueno debajo de esa cosa debería estar el policía.

La malvada bruja del Oeste no hizo otra cosa más que clavarse más el sombrero mientras Prowl intentaba descubrir quien había provocado ese revuelo.

Oh Primus en el firmamento- pensó la bruja- con el más frío y lógico de todos estos locos tenía que toparme... Ahora va a terminar por encerrarme.

Y así hubiera sido por extraños designios del cielo alguien más entra a escena en ese momento.

¡Ayúdanos Obi Prowl Kenoby!- se burlaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Prowl olvidó a la bruja dirigiendo su más fría mirada a ese par de padrinos mágicos, mal disfraz, lo sabemos pero a los gemelos les encantaba.

No es la primera vez que me molestan- dijo el datsun girando sobre sus talones- desde que empezó la velada he sido víctima de sus chistes y bromas absurdas...

A la próxima dile a Jazz que no te eliga el disfraz, o al menos que te dé uno tan sensacional como el de él- señaló Sunny.

Hasta la metiche, ejem, la malvada bruja se giro.

- ¡Oh por Primus, el caballero de la noche!

Si no hubiera sido porque Jazz Wayne platicaba con Wheeljack hubiera escuchado el grito de fan de la bruja que le miraba encantada.

Rayos, equívoque el disfraz- dijo la bruja cruzándose de brazos- no era de bruja sino de Catwoman el que tenía que usar.

Ves, Prowler- intervinó Sides- las chicas lo saben, XD Es mejor Batman.

¬¬ - Mirada asesina de Prowl imaginando como encerrar a esos dos en una de las celdas para esperar corte marcial.

Ah cierto- recordó la bruja- yo estoy aquí para otras cosas...

Y a paso pasito se alejó de ahí mientras los Padrinos Lambo Mágicos y Obi Prowl Kenoby se retaban con asesinas miradas.

...

¡¿Quién le hecho aceite a la ponchera de energon?!- gruñó Ratchet alzando un bastón.

Oye, Ratchet- llegó Blaster- ¿Para qué el bastón? ¿Pues de qué te disfrazaste?

Esa fue idea de Bumblebee- contestó el buen doc- creo que es Doctor House o algo así.

XD Ah mira, te quedó perfecto- dijo Blaster muy contento

Ratchet no pareció complácido.

¿Y tú, Blaster? ¿Para que los laureles en la cabeza?- preguntó Doctor House, ejem ^^', es decir, Ratchet.

Tratadme con respeto pues soy de la nobleza- contestó la grabadora mientras tiraba el alto grado que en verdad sabía raro.

¿Nobleza? ¿Qué eres un espantapájaros?- Ratchet era malo haciendo bromas

Como toda respuesta Blaster sacó un paquete de algo cuadrado, después con toda calma sacó una galleta y al grito de ¡Guardias! Tembló el piso. Las femmes gritaron complácidas, con los monumentos que entraron corriendo en cámara lenta.

¡A sus órdenes Emperador!- dijeron los recién llegados.

¡Al calabozo, o mejor aun- dijo Blaster glorioso- fuera de la fiesta!

Y así sin más los guardias de las galletas sacaron a Doctor House.

Moon Racer disfrazada de Cuddy fingió demencia mientras sacaban a la pobre ambulancia mientras ella detenía al último guardia.

Vaya- la bruja sacó la cabeza de debajo de la mesa- eso demuestra que no soy la única perturbada, ah sí, -sacó una lista- ponchera lista, ahora a engrasar la pista MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA- volvió a esconderse de bajo del mantel.

...

Había tantos transformers en la fiesta repartidos por todos los salones que era imposible decir de que estaban disfrazados cada uno. Cierto que por ahí corría el Bumblebee con botas, o un Perceptor con bombín; pero ¿Dónde se había metido la bruja?

Los gritos en una de las pistas de baile por parte de Ironhide y Chromia delató su segunda broma pues casi se van de cara o le caen encima a Mirage disfrazado como Casanova.

Jajajajaja, ¡Qué graciosos!- se dijo a si misma la bruja limpiándose las manos- ahora un merecido trago.

Tomó una copa más de alto grado cuando ¡Tum!

- ¿Pero, qué rayos...?

El alto grado formaba ondas pequeñas que crecían y crecían y se repetían y repetían.

Siento que esto ya lo he visto en una película- la bruja levantó muy lentamente la cabeza- ¡Madre de Primus... GODZILLA!

MI SER GRIMLOCKZILLA- gruñó el tiranosaurio- MI GRIMLOCKZILLA

- ¡!

Nunca antes había visto correr tan rápido a la pobre Bruja, pero vaya que una de oro en cualquier olimpiada hubiera alcanzada de no ser por su torpe cierre pues al voltear a ver si el Rex no le seguía no vio el principio de las escaleras y ¡ZÁCATELAS, PEOR QUE RESBALADILLA!

De cabeza, de cara, de sentón y de lado una y otra vez rebotando (Sí, tenía manía por las escaleras y estás la querían de igual manera)

Me... lleva... la...- decía mientras caía perdiendo glamour y dignidad- Tenía... que ... pasarme... a mí...

Pero cosa rara el golpe final contra el piso nunca llegó.

¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, la libre!- gritó solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba desparramada sobre la alfombra- ¿Qué onda?

- A eso le llamo entrada...

La bruja estaba muda de la impresión, estaba entre los brazos de un gran señor, un Peterbilt de larga barba blanca y corona.

0_0 Oh tengo mucha suerte o estoy condenada- se dijo la bruja.

Continuara...

...

_Ah que suertuda me salió la bruja ¬¬ _

_XD Pero ya me encargaré de ella el próximo capítulo, ^^' sí, lo lamento pero regresaremos después con un capítulo más así que sugiero guardes ese tomate para capítulos más adelante _

_=D Je, solo estoy jugando ya sabes que eres libre de comentar o tomates lanzar; pero, sería agradable que llegaras al final ^^_

_Bueno chicos y chicas, deberán esperar porque ahora la tarea debería realizar y de por ahí dejarles descansar de tanto debraye demencial, jijijiji. =P _


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hurra, ya casi llega el fin de semana!_

_Y con él algo de calma,_

_no tienes que ir a la escuela _

_y tienes tiempo de sobra para hacer la tarea;_

_pero, como nos gusta primero el juego _

_y después el tormento._

_Aquí te dejo otro cap de este debraye, _

_para que estés contento =)_

* * *

o* 3 *o

¡El Rey Prime en persona!- grito la bruja aterrada.

Una cosa era comerte la comida en la fiesta sin ser invitada y otra por el mismo anfitrión ser atrapada.

^^' Sabía que todos me reconocerían por el disfraz- dijo el rey bajando a la bruja.

No fue solo la barba y la corona- dijo está desde el suelo- también fue el porte, el color, la forma, fortaleza- cada vez más su cabeza extrañamente ladeaba- tus casi diez metros y esa mirada...

Ejem- llamó el Rey Optimus sintiéndose algo cohibido- si has dejado de escanearme de pies a cabeza tal vez deberías presentarte pues no te había visto antes en la ciudadela..

Un disco de acetato se derrapó, cierto, la bruja estaba en problemas, cómo decir quien era, y como era rápida demente, ejem, es decir rápida de mente lo primero que salió de su vocalizador fue.

- ^^ Soy la Malvada Bruja del Oeste

_¬¬' Si serás bruta..._

0_0 Es decir... yo... primero... y luego... pero... también... este... yo...- la pobre no sabía ni que decir, se había quitado el sombrero retorciéndolo entre las manos sin remedio.

En toda la fiesta no había visto un disfraz tan bueno- el Rey sonreía bajo la careta- ^^ y hasta el papel te aprendiste de memoria.

¬¬ _Primus los hace y ellos se juntan..._

¿No crees que soy la Malvada Bruja?- preguntó ésta regresando a su lugar el sombrero.

No, si fueras ella no lo dirías ¿o lo harías?- el Rey Prime acomodó la corona.

Puesssss, supongo que el secreto guardaría- aunque siendo sinceros la bruja no lo sabía- Y a todo esto, ¿qué hacías aquí si la música está allá?

Me escondía de las porristas, y los demás- contestó el Prime con sinceridad.

- ^^ Eso si es una novedad...

¡Cuidado Majestad!- gritó de pronto Obi Prowl Kenoby

La comitiva había llegado, finalmente los Lamborghinis mágicos a la bruja habían delatado.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Atacan los decepticons? ¿Hippies? ¿Acredores?- preguntó Optimus

Ni Primus lo mande- contestó Jazz Wayne con todo y capa- que si nos caen los acredores hasta la Matrix de Liderazgo empeñamos.

0_0 Tan mal estamos... - se sorprendió el Bumblebee con botas.

Ejem- carraspeó Kenoby, ejem, Prowl, o da lo mismo- esa bruja tiene orden de aprehensión.

La bruja inteligentemente, rayos que empiezo a odiarla ¬¬', detrás de Optimus se había escondido y nada tonta por la espalda lo abrazaba ¿Protección? Sí, claro...

Pero ella no puede ser la Malvada Bruja del Oeste- sugirió Prime- no ves su tamaño.

- ¬¬' No me ayudes ¿Quieres?

Señor, está en peligro- continuó Prowl.

^^ Prowl, por favor- Prime con la cabeza negó- Esta cosita ¿Qué podría hacerme?

_Ja, si idea tuvieras ya la tendrías en el cadalso_

Tal vez quiera convertirte en sapo mecánico- dijo Sides.

No, no, lo convertiría en estatua- sugirió Jazz.

Pfffff, no sean tontos bots, de seguro lo haría dormir un extásis profundo- intervinó Ironhide.

Ja, por favor, si se ve que con ese tamaño ni el caldero ha de alcanzar XD- apareció Mirage.

¬¬' Tontos bots, qué no veen que estoy presente- la bruja detrás de Optimus salió.

Ah cierto, seguía aquí- dijeron todos a coro.

¡Es suficiente!- la bruja la capa se arregló- va mi hechizo que por si acaso practiqué toda la santa semana, ejem, no importa el punto es que ahora conocerán mi furia.

XD Entonces será una furia muy pequeñita ^^- había llegado Elita.

- ¡Bots que luchan por la libertad, su fiesta quiero arruinar y ya que se han burlado de lo lindo a costa de mi estatura he aquí mi tortura, pierdan la esperanza, sienten la agonía, me llevo su más preciada joya... SU MÁXIMA GLORIA AHORA ES MÍA!

¡PUF!

Cuando la cortina de humo se disipó todos pensaron que había sido una broma pesada, pues todo estaba como si nada cuando de pronto gritó una femme.

- ¬¬' Elita por Primus no grites así.

¡Optimus! ¡La maldita bruja!- dijo la femme furiosa.

No, no, es Malvada Bruja- apuntó Bumblebee.

¡No me importa! ¡Esa cosa se llevó a Optimus!- dijo la porrista rosa.

¡Achis! ¿Y cómo le hizo para cargarlo? Digo, con ese tamaño- Blaster y los guardias habían regresado.

Que la fuerza nos acompañe- dijo sin darse cuenta Obi Prowl Kenoby

¿Eh?- todos contestaron a coro.

¬¬' Que tenemos que recuperar al rey antes de que Megatron se entere- continuo el Jedi, es decir, táctico, es decir, U_U ya saben de quien hablo.

¡HURRA, HASTA QUE HAREMOS DE CHUSMA IRÁCUNDA!- todos se alegraron.

- Voy por las antorchas

- Voy por los trinches

- Voy por escopetas

- _Voy a poner pausa para darle tiempo a la bruja de escapar ^^'_

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Tarán! ¿Me extrañabas?_

_Ahhhh, ya sé, era continuación la que esperabas._

_^^ Vamos entonces, no quiero hacerte esperar_

* * *

o* 4 *o

Pensé que no lo lograría- susurró la bruja solo cerrar la puerta con seguro- Uff.

Solo lanzar la bomba de humo que se había encontrado de casualidad entre sus cosas, corrió como loca por las calles de Ciudad Central escondiendo entre la capa su valiosa carga.

¿Y qué otra alternativa tenía?- se dijo cargando entre sus manos su botín tan preciado- No tenía mucho tiempo e imposible pensar que podía cargarlo ^_^ Además ellos tuvieron la culpa por llamarme compacto...

_Oye Matiz, que nadie te había dicho compacto ¿Te estás proyectando?_

- ¬¬ Serás la autora pero si me llamas Matiz arreglamos las cuentas al rato.

_¬¬ Criaturilla ingrata, bueno, pues sígamos..._

Bueno, bueno, en lo que los bots buenos llegan tengo tiempo de descansar un rato- dijo la bruja quitándose el sombrero que colgó en un perchero.

TOC, TOC, TOC

- 0_0 Imposible que llegaran tan rápido, ni que se hubieran venido volando

Estaba a punto de poner el óptico en la mirilla cuando BAM si no se agacha la decapitan.

Ay... no- musitó con terror.

Y no era para menos ya que en la entrada y de malas se encontraba un gran señor.

- ¡LORD MEGATRON! DEL ESTE EL TERROR

La bruja cayó de sentón.

De pie, no tengo tiempo ¿Dónde lo tienes? ¡Lo que hiciste no es secreto!- rugió el señor del Este.

Yo no he hecho nada, tal vez solo andar de despistada ^^'- trató de mentir la bruja.

_Pobre, si fuera ella no me la jugaba =P_

El señor de los decepticons del Este la levantó del suelo.

- Me dirás por las buenas o por las malas...

¿No tendrás otra opción por ahí guardada?- la pobre temblaba.

- ¡Monos Alados!

**_¡¿ QUÉ?!_**

¬¬' Dije Seekers Alados- repitió Megatron.

Starscream, Thundercracker y Skywarp entran a escena _(Para arrancar suspiros de las féminas =P )_

Oh, lord Megatron ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes?- preguntó el seeker carmesí.

Silencio, Starscream, con ese vocalizador chillón no entiendo como las femmes pueden decirte que sí- le silenció el señor del Este- Encuentren al Rey Prime, según el guión esta bruja se lo robó.

_Se lo agandalló, todos lo vimos en el capítulo anterior._

Robar es una palabra muy fea ^^'- la bruja temblaba que daba pena.

De un aventón la bruja es atrapada por Thundercracker.

-Que no escape, ahora ¡Traed al rey Prime!

Skywarp y Starscream tiran mesas, rompen cosas, ponen la casa de cabeza.

Este lugar está tan sucio que hasta parece lo estoy mejorando- dice Warp rompiendo unos datapads.

Ingrato- solloza la bruja- todavía de que eres cliente.

Eso explican sus desaparaciones a cada rato- se anima a hablar por primera vez TC

¡Deja ahí!- de pronto la bruja recuperó su valor.

Pues Starscream su diario abrió.

- 0_0

¿Por qué la cara Screamer?

- 0_0 0_0

- Inútiles no los mande llamar para que se pusieran a leer datapads.

- 0_0 0_0 0_0

- ¡Bruja si que estás perturbada!

- U_U Mejor sigan destruyendo mi casa...

- Al menos griten lo que están leyendo ¿Acaso no ven que tengo las manos ocupadas?

...

Y mientras tanto en el Salón de la Justicia.

-Se raya un disco de acetato-

_^^' Por eso digo que eso está más lejos de CybertroZ =P_

Estamos todos listos para ir por Prime- dice Prowl ya sin disfraz.

Todos afirman con la cabeza.

Elita.. ¿Para qué la escopeta?- pregunta Ratchet

Tomad el botín que encuentren pero la bruja es mía- contesta molesta la femme de rosita.

0_0 Qué bueno que nosotros nunca hemos molestado a Prime, si no Primus nos proteja de esta cosa...- musita Bumblebee quien extrañamente se dejó las botas.

Blaster ¿Para qué las galletas?- pregunta Prowl mirando de repente a la grabadora.

Blaster cargado cual Rambo con carrilleras que en lugar de parque tienen paquetes de galletas. ^^' Otro que no se ha quitado el disfraz.

Refuerzos- dice sonriendo Blaster aun con los laureles sobre la cabeza.

¡No hay tiempo que perder...!- grita Ironhide.

¡...Autobots a correr...!- se le adelanta Elita.

- ¡Adelante, como dijo la señora del Jefe!

_¬¬ Solo por eso no cobran esta quincena..._

_..._

Regresando a Ciudad Gótica.

_^^' Ups, error de dimensión..._

¡Es imposible que no esté Prime!- grita Megatron

Desapareció- contesta Starscream

Eso o la bruja se lo comió- sugiere Warp.

- ^^ Primus me haga ese favor

¿Que dijiste?- pregunta TC.

- ^//^ Nada, nada, yo no dije nada

Por última vez, Bruja ¡Dónde está!- Megatron casi la abofetea.

Señor ¿y si buscamos en la recámara?- interviene Warp de la nada.

- Idiotas, les dije que buscarán por toda la casa

No, no.... NOOOO, por favor- suplicó la bruja- la recámara no...

- Ahhh, así que ahí lo guardabas...

...

En la recámara del mal..

JA JA JA JA JA JA - Inserte risas burlonas- JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

- ¡Uy sí, retemalvada y tiene de rosa la recámara pintada!

- Vende hechizos y pociones a precios muy altos ¡Ahora entiendo de donde han salido tantos zapatos!

- Oye bruja ¿Para que zapatos y botas si nosotros ya los tenemos integrados?

- ¡No se pongan a jugar con la basura, encuentren al Prime, ahora!

- Ponys y peluches ¡La bruja es más cute que otra cosa! XD

- ¬¬ Primero los autobots y ahora los decepticons del Este, deja que me liberé y los convertiré en... en... en lechones...

Megatron estaba perdiendo la paciencia, tomó a la bruja por el cuello sin que ésta opusiera resistencia.

- Tienes tres astrosegundos para contestar ¿Dónde está?

No sé si para fortuna o desventura de la pobre bruja en ese momento el cristal de la ventana se rompe y al más puro estilo S.W.A.T. entran Elita y Ironhide.

¡Mi ventana!- alcanza a sollozar la bruja.

¡Mi Prime!- le grita Elita.

_- ¡Mi historia!_

_¬¬ Demonios, cómo que hay muchos buscando al buen Rey Prime ^^... Con la pena, pero tendrán que esperar... Pues en ésta línea tenemos que cortar XD_

_Continuara..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Lo sé, lo sé, ^^' no tengo justificación._

_Tenía la historia abandonada en un rincón_

_Pero tranquilos que aquí está el capítulo final de este debraye sin igual =P_

_

* * *

_

o* 5 *o

Megatron levantó la mirada de la bruja asustada a la comitiva recién llegada.

¿Ustedes dos contra nosotros? Vaya que sin El Rey Prime sus procesadores ya no dan para más- se burló el señor del Este sin tardar.

Silencio Megatron, el problema es con la Bruja no contigo- dijo valientemente Elita al momento que a la pobre Bruja le quita- ¡¿Dónde tienes a mi Prime?!

¿Tu Prime? Ja, no sabía que el Rey Prime era una marca registrada- contesto la Bruja sin importarle ser más pequeña que Elita.

_^^' De derechos de autor la bruja no sabe nada._

¡Es hora de terminar con esto!- ordenó Megatron- Starscream no creo que encargarte de ese patético autobot te cause gran problema...

Será un placer Megatron- Starscream preparó su rayo nulificador.

Ahhhhh, pero con lo que no contaba es que Ironhide no estaba solo (la bruja y Elita habían comenzado a lanzarse ponys y peluches en su pelea de niñas)

- ¡No te será tan fácil Starscream!

¡Tarán, que llega la caballería!

De la casa de la bruja ni la ventana en pie quedo, ya que Grimlock y los dinobots hicieron su aparición, Jazz, los gemelos, Bumblebee, Blaster con todo y galletas y demás autobots que se contrataron como extras a la lucha se lanzaron. Parecía que una lucha desigual se llevaría a cabo si no es por Skywarp que gracias a un mensaje de texto codificado -era el último y no tenía más saldo XD- a las tropas del Este, es decir de los decepticons se hizo de refuerzos.

Y así mientras todos esos colosos peleaban cual película del verano, Elita y la Bruja sin reparos también se enfrentaron.

Bruja Malvada- Elita la tenía de cara al suelo.

Pinky gandalla- la Bruja intentaba recuperar su sombrero.

¿Dónde está Optimus?- la de rosa que la azota de nuevo.

Auch, pues no lo veo por aquí, auch- doble por mentir.

Y mientras esas dos peleaban y rodaban sin ton ni son. Los valientes autobots y los temibles decepticons hacían del lugar un campo de destrucción. Grimlock y los dinobots cual Godzilla japones se enfrentaban a Devastator sin nada que temer.

Los seekers sobrevolaban el cielo nocturno cual avez mortales buscando su presa, al parecer querían a Bumblebee de cena pero antes de lograrlo Blaster les hizo frente el solo contra semejantes combatientes, para asombro de los seekers que no pudieron evitar transformarse y aterrizar llevados por la curiosidad que la grabadora abre un paquete de galletas y con un profundo temblor cual estampida del Rey León aparecen cientos de guardias romanos gritando "A sus órdenes Emperador"

- Contra ellos

Fue la sencilla orden de Blaster Maximus, los seekers pudieron con los primeros guardias cual soldados de juguete pero al soldado tres millones cuatrocientos veinte cayeron derrotados por supremacía numérica y de estudio de mercado.

Eso fue sorprendente Blaster- dijo Bumblebee lanzando contra Skywarp su última bota.

Gracias pero lamentablemente se acabaron los paquetes de galletas, ^^' Era la última caja así que ahora ya no hay quien pueda salvarnos- y sin esperar respuesta la grabadora tomó al beetle de la mano para así salvar la cabeza.

Megatron- informó Soundwave.

Informe- ordenó el señor del Este mientras golpeaba al pobre Mirage

No se detecta la firma del Rey Prime- continuó la grabadora mientras mandaba a Destructor a perseguir a Hound.

¡Qué!- Megatron dejo en paz a Mirage.

_¬¬ Mostro que peor que Cristo de la pasión de Mel Gibson lo dejó._

La firma del rey Prime no está- explicó Soundwave mientras palmeaba la cabeza de su pantera metálica- o la Bruja acabó con él o el Prime nunca salió de su bastión.

¡Por el trinche de Unicron!- gritó el señor del Este

**¡¿QUÉ?!**

¬¬' Dije TRINCHE- Megatron preparó su cañón de fusión.

-Ahhhhhhhh

_XD Mal pensados_

¡Entonces esto fue una perdida de tiempo!- para desquitar la frustración Megatron pateó a Hound- ¡Decepticons retirada!

_Aquí se rompió una taza y todos para su casa XD_

Pero... pero... Megatron- Starscream ya tenía a Ironhide fuera de combate- ¡Pero vamos ganando!

_0_0 Oye es cierto, van ganando_

¡Dije retirada! ¡Si no puedo matar al Prime con mis propias manos, no quiero nada!- Megatron ya casi atrapa a Starscream para usarlo de piñata.

_^^' Y dicen que yo hago berrinche.. Ok, mejor que se vayan XD_

Gracias a Primus que se fueron- dijo Jazz acomodando su hombro- nos estaban dando con todo.

Y a todo esto- intervinó Bumblebee completamente ileso (si le hacían algo las fans me mataban XD )- ¿Dónde está Optimus?

¿Y Elita y la Bruja?- Prowl se sacudió el polvo de la armadura.

-¡¡¡BRUJA!!!

El grito a la distancia los hizo girarse, al parecer Elita había encontrado al Prime faltante.

Mientras la pelea entre bots y cons se llevaba a cabo, ambas femmes rodaban de arriba a abajo. No fue hasta que en uno de tantos enfrentamientos Rumblee hizo uno de sus famosos temblores que el sombrero de la bruja rodó hasta los pies de Elita y mientras Megatron ordenaba retirada la femme encontró lo que tanto buscaba.

¡EL REY PRIME HABÍA SIDO TRANSFORMADO EN UN OPTIMUS DE PELUCHE!

¡BRUJA! ¿Qué hiciste?- rugió la femme con el muñequito en sus manos.

¡MÍO!- la Bruja se lo quitó- además era la única forma de cargarlo. ¿Sabías que era muy pesado?

Cómo no saberlo si cada fin de ciclo se lo digo, ejem, no me confundas bruja malvada ¡Cámbialo ahora mismo o te hago pomada!- la líder de las femmes le mostró el puño de manera amenazadora.

Dulcíficame tu vocalizador, jovencita- la Bruja no soltaba al muñequito- además conmigo se ve más bonito.

Ohhhhh ni lo intentes Bruja- Elita intentó detenerla.

Pero demasiado tarde, la Bruja le dio un besito al muñequito en la careta ¿Se había sonrojado? ¡ZAZ! No tuvimos ni tiempo de averiguarlo. Todo fue una confusión Elita a la Bruja derribó mejor que en esas películas de Gladiador, la Bruja al peluche soltó y este en un "puf" su tamaño recuperó. Todos los autobots regresaron al escuchar el grito de la femme ¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡GRACIAS PRIMUS! Entre toda la basura y demás destrozos causados por los decepticons esas dos rodaban por el suelo cual si fuera lucha de lodo (cómo se formó si ahí no había agua ni idea, tal vez fue un gusto que les dio el buen Primus a los bots XD)

Para los soldados que no habían tenido últimamente mucha diversión y digo hasta la fiesta de disfraces se les arruinó eso mejoró la situación. Elita y la Bruja terminaron completamente puercas, con lodo de pies a cabeza. No fue hasta que Optimus las separó -y dicen que entre los gritos de sus soldados ante tal diversión hasta de su propio vocalizador un ¡Yeah! se le escapó XD- cargando a cada una por la cintura.

¬¬' Deja de disfrutarlo, Bruja- rugió Elita.

^^ ¿Celosa o envidia?- molestó la Bruja

Para su mala fortuna fue callada por una bola de lodo en la cara, vaya que 'Lita tiene una buena puntería y la Bruja la tenía bien ganada.

Señor que bueno que está de nuevo con nosotros- dijo Prowl recuperando la compostura- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la bruja?

- ¡Encerrarla en el calabozo!

- ¡Entregarla a Megatron!

- ¡Venderla como chatarra!

- ¡Perdonarla!

- ¬¬'

Todos bajaron la vista hacia la Bruja.

^^' Tenía que intentarlo- dijo la otra intentando hacerse más chiquita para no ser vista.

Recibirá su castigo- dijo el Prime- pero primero un baño no le caería mal, la llevaremos a Ciuda Central, CybertrOz estará mejor si esta fierecilla no anda haciendo diabluras fuera de control.

Elita hubiera preferido le dieran su cabeza en una bandeja de plata, pero como Optimus mandaba, no le quedo de otra que aceptar su decisión lo que la Bruja sin decir palabra agradeció.

Y así desde ese ciclo hasta ahora la Bruja está encerrada donde Optimus puede vigilarla ¿Fue piadoso fue cruel? Eso no lo sé, solo sé, que la Bruja ha intentado portarse bien..

Y colorín, colorado este cuento ha terminado...

* * *

¿Seguro que así termina el cuento, papá?- preguntó el joven Daniel a su padre.

Claro ¿Por qué tendría que inventarlo?- contestó Spike.

Pues creo que a mamá le quedan mejores- dijo el pequeño sentado sobre Wheelie.

Ah sí, Karly es buena contando cuentos. Ahora a dormir pequeño- dijo su padre.

Yo pienso que fue una buena historia- sonrió Bumblebee asomado por la ventana- ¿Brujas en Cybertron? Vaya que eso solo se les ocurre en la Tierra.

_^^ Que rayos tienes Bumblebee, de veras que esto solo pasa en la Tierra, y no se le ocurre a cualquiera, pero no se preocupen, mañana le cambiaré a Daniel su libro de cuentos para que tenga el correcto y me regrese el mío donde anoto todos mis debrayes sin sentido._

_Y ahora sí este cuento se acabó, si aun quieres arrojarme los tomates del principio adelante además hoy me toca baño XD y si te gusto la historia, no olvides a los amigos recomendarnos ;]_

**_FIN_ **


End file.
